Tomorrow
by cresentquint
Summary: So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking off, If tomorrow never comes.. (KyuMin, YAOI, OOC, Typo, Romance - Family)


**Title** : Tomorrow

**Main Cast** : Kyumin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Support Cast** : Lee Hyukjae

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance ; Family

**Disclaim** : K yumin belongs to each Other

**Summary **: So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking off, If tomorrow never comes..

.

.

.

by Crest

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kayu apartemen itu dengan hati-hati setelah berhasil membuka slot kunci manualnya. Menyadari bahwa seseorang yang berada didalamnya telah mengunci ganda pintu itu.

Setelah berhasil melalui benda persegi panjang yang berbahan dasar kayu pohon oak, Kyuhyun kembali mengunci pintu itu seperti sedia kala. Dihirupnya nafas panjang itu perlahan. Seiring dengan deru oksigen yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan perasaan sakit itu lagi.

Tapi dengan sigap, Kyuhyun berusaha menghalaunya. _Ini sudah malam, dia juga tidak mungkin menungguku pulang_, pikir Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari lorong tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika dia mendapati segelas susu cokelat dan sandwich sudah tersedia di meja kecil yang terletak dihadapan sofa putih diruang tamu itu. Kyuhyun kemudian membaca note pada kertas yang tertahan oleh gelas susu transparan itu hati-hati. Takut ada kata yang terlewat olehnya.

"**Makanlah, aku tahu kau pasti belum makan."**

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan lain tak jauh dari ruang tamu itu. Karena langkah Kyuhyun yang besar-besar, hanya perlu lima langkah agar dia bisa sampai keruangan itu.

Warna putih mendominasi dinding ruangan itu sedangkan furniture didalamnya berwarna hitam pekat. Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang terbaring diatas ranjang king size berwarna putih di sudut ruangan dari ambang pintu. Pandangannya begitu nanar.

Kyuhyun ingin masuk kesana, ke kamarnya. Tapi ada rasa sakit dan rasa ragu yang menahan kakinya untuk menghampiri sosok itu. Pertengkaran mereka tiga hari yang lalu masih terbayang begitu jelas dalam pikirannya.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

"_Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" desis Kyuhyun dingin sambil menatap __pria__ yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan pandangan penuh amarah._

"_Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?" __Pria__ itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mengatakan kalimat itu. _

"_Mempercayaimu? Aku sudah melihat kalian seperti ini? dan kau masih bertanya apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Kyuhyun mengeraskan volume suaranya. Masih tidak bisa menahan emosi yang merasuki pikirannya._

_Melihat __'istri'mu__ berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain didepan matamu sendiri dan terlebih kejadiannya adalah di rumahmu sendiri? Kyuhyun yakin itu bukan hal yang ingin dilihat suami manapun saat mereka pulang kantor. _

"_Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirka__n__! Aku.." _

"_Sudahlah!" Potong Kyuhyun sebelum __Sungmin__ –__pria__ itu- selesai bicara. Jika dia berada disini lebih lama, Kyuhyun yakin dia akan melempar apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Jadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen ini mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _

_Sedang __Sungmin__ hanya terdiam sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah._

_._

_**End Of Flashback**_

.

Sebenarnya, malam setelah pertengkaran itu Kyuhyun sudah mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Hyukjae, pria yang tiga hari lalu tidak sengaja didapatinya memeluk Sungmin. Saat itu Hyukjae sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa kejadian itu murni sebuah kecelakaan.

Saat itu Hyukjae ingin memberikan kabar pada Kyuhyun tentang rencananya meneruskan S2-nya di Jepang dan saat Sungmin baru saja meletakkan cokelat hangat di meja tamu untuknya, Sungmin tersandung karpet dibawahnya. Dan tepat saat Hyukjae berhasil menahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun masuk hingga melihat pemandangan tidak menyenangkan itu.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali percaya dengan penjelasan Hyukjae. Biar bagaimanapun, Hyukjae dan dia adalah sahabat. Seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa mempercayai keduanya. Mempercayai Sungmin dan mempercayai sahabatnya.

Tetapi fakta bahwa sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, Hyukjae pernah menjadi kekasih Sungmin adalah hal yang membuat emosi Kyuhyun tidak bisa tertahankan. Emosi dan prasangkanya menang!

Tapi Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, maka dia kembali ke tempat dimana belahan jiwanya ini berada. Dihampirinya pria yang tertidur nyenyak itu hati-hati. Tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Dipandangnya pria itu lekat. Wajahnya tertidur masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tenang dan seperti tidak ada beban tersirat disana. Kyuhyun mengusap puncak kepalanya, nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung dikatakannya.

_Menyimpan permohonan maafku untuk besok sepertinya adalah hal yang bijaksana_, pikir Kyuhyun saat dia melihat Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya pada ruang kosong disebelah Sungmin untuk melepas lelahnya setelah tiga hari ini menghabiskan waktu dikantor dan tidak tidur sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyusup ke ruangan berukuran empat kali lima meter itu melalui jendela kaca besar yang dipasang disisi barat ruangan. Pintu balkonnya yang sengaja dibuat dari kaca yang sama dengan jendela ruangan itu sudah terbuka lebar hingga semillir angin juga ikut menggelitik tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring dibalik selimut putihnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian memandang jam digital berbentuk dadu pada meja kecil disisi ranjangnya. "Aish…sudah jam delapan pagi!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal kemudian buru-buru merapikan rambutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap ruang kosong disisi ranjangnya. Sungmin sudah tidak ada. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Padahal pagi ini rencananya dia ingin bangun lebih awal dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari tidurnya untuk bersiap menuju kantornya. Sebagai seorang manager pelaksana dari sebuah proyek pembangunan department store terbaru, tidaklah bijaksana jika dia terlambat.

"Aku berangkat duluan ya, sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan," pamit Sungmin pada Kyuhyun saat suaminya itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun memandangnya lekat, tapi Kyuhyun tahu prianya ini sedang tidak ingin memandangnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya seperti biasa.

"Tidak bisa, aku ada janji!" tolak Sungmin kemudian membetulkan letak dasi biru laut miliknya yang masih belum sempurna. Kyuhyun berusaha membantunya, tapi Sungmin menepis tangan pria itu kencang.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tajam, kemudian mencengkram bahunya kencang. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu?" balas Sungmin tidak mau kalah. Dipandangnya Kyuhyun yang kini balas memandangnya dingin.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Tidak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Sungmin barusan.

"Kau menghilang selama tiga hari, apa kau ingat?"

"Tapi itu semua gara-gara kau! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? apa kau tahu rasanya melihat 'suami'mu ada dipelukan orang lain?" Kyuhyun kembali meninggikan suaranya. Lagi-lagi emosi itu menang atas dirinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?" tanya Sungmin lebih terkesan memohon. Baginya, menghadapi Kyuhyun yang temperamental dan cemburuan adalah hal tersulit dalam hidupnya. Sangat melelahkan bukan jika kita harus membuktikan setiap hal yang akan atau telah kita lakukan dengan seseorang?

"Setelah semua hal yang aku lihat dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri?" Kyuhyun mendesis pelan dan tajam, matanya masih menatap pria dengan rambut hitam berkilau itu marah. "Aku rasa tidak!" tambah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terluka. Ya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas rasa pedih itu tersurat jelas pada manik mata indah itu. Tidak, ia harus segera menghentikannya sebelum emosi itu kembali menguasainya. Bukankah seharusnya hari ini dia akan meminta maaf pada Sungmin?

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau berangkat! Kita akan bicara lagi saat makan malam nanti" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Sungmin. Membiarkan Sungmin untuk pergi memenuhi janji yang telah dibuatnya.

Dan tanpa memandang Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin berjalan mantap meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sungmin berharap saat dia tiba kembali ke ruangan ini nanti, semuanya akan kembali seperti seharusnya. Saat pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kekantor hari ini" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil memutar tangannya dikanan dan kiri pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Ponsel putih itu bergetar hebat ditangan sang pengguna saat suara diujung sana menyelesaikan hal yang ingin disampaikannya. Kyuhyun berharap hal yang baru saja didengarnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata. _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!_ Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hatinya sementara pikirannya masih berkonsentrasi dengan hal yang sedang diterangkan seseorang dari seberang telepon itu.

"Aku akan segera kesana! Dimana tempatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah mampu dia mengendalikan emosinya yang tertahan. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari suara diseberang, Kyuhyun langsung menuju Audi merah miliknya dan melesat membelah jalan. Meninggalkan sarapan yang sudah tersedia dimeja makan itu tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah pria itu nanar. Tidak ada hal didunia ini yang bisa membuat dirinya begitu rapuh dan hancur didalam waktu yang bersamaan. Saat ini dia sedang melihat belahan jiwanya tertidur. Tapi bukan seperti yang dilihatnya semalam, ketika pria itu tertidur dalam damai. Ketika pria itu masih bisa menggeliat dan ketika deru nafas itu masih teratur.

Pria itu kini tidak lagi menunjukan hal itu. Belahan jiwanya kini berbaring tidak berdaya disebuah bangsal sunyi yang berisi tubuh-tubuh lain dengan ekspresi yang sama. Diam dan tertidur namun terlihat kesakitan.

"Sungmin, tertabrak sebuah bus saat dia ingin menyebrang jalan." Terang Hyukjae, pria yang menelepon Kyuhyun tadi.

Dipeluknya bahu sahabatnya itu pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae bisa merasakan tubuh sahabatnya itu bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini, Hyung? Bukankah kau sudah berangkat ke Jepang dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran dengan kehadiran Hyukjae di rumah sakit ini. Tatapan Kyuhyun itu penuh selidik.

Hyukjae berdeham sedikit, merasa jengah dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. "Keberangkatanku diundur sampai hari ini dan Sungmin bilang padaku kemarin bahwa dia ingin mengantarku hari ini"

"Brengsek kau,Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya?" maki Kyuhyun setelah berhasil melayangkan tinjunya pada pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu kencang. Hyukjae terhuyung, namun tidak membalas.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu" ujar Hyukjae. Dia tidak membalas pukulan itu karena saat inipun Hyukjae merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin.

"Aku..belum sempat meminta maaf padanya, Hyung! Aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya! Aku belum sempat mengecupnya pagi ini! aku belum bilang padanya bahwa aku selalu mempercayainya! aku…akuu…" Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada pria yang terbaring dihadapannya. Tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Sungmin adalah satu-satunya alasan dia bisa bertahan hidup didunia ini. Sungmin adalah malaikat kecilnya. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu? Egonya selalu saja berkuasa dan Kyuhyun makin merasa diatas angin ketika Sungmin selalu menuruti kemauannya.

Dan sekarang, semua rencananya hilang begitu saja saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memperbaiki sifat egoisnya, sifat pencemburunya dan semua sifat buruk miliknya.

Semuanya terlambat, Kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan menyesali tiga hari yang terlewat begitu saja. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mau ini terjadi. Dia masih belum siap jika Sungmin meninggalkannya.

"Min..aku mohon bangunlah.. Min.. Tidak jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon! Minnie.. Kumohon bangunlah!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh dingin pria itu. Tapi tidak ada balasan.

Hyukjae menahan tangan Kyuhyun ketika dia makin kencang mengguncang tubuh Sungmin yang hanya diam. "Sudah Kyu, relakan dia, biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang…"

"Tidak, hyung! Minnie belum mati! Minnie tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!"

.

.

.

"Tidak, hyung! Minnie belum mati! Minnie tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!" Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat mengucur dari wajahnya. _Mimpi buruk_, pikirnya.

Matahari pagi nampak sudah bersinar dengan kokohnya ketika Kyuhyun benar-benar membuka matanya. Dilihatnya jam digital berbentuk dadu pada meja tepat disisi ranjangnya. "Aish..sudah jam delapan pagi!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

Saat sedang merapikan rambutnya, Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya dia pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menyisir rambut dengan jarinya itu sebentar, berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Dan begitu Kyuhyun menoleh ke sisi kosong ranjangnya, mendadak dia teringat mimpinya.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih itu, mencoba mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Kyuhyun menjelajah ruang tamu, tapi sosok itu tidak ada. Pindah di kamar mandipun tidak ada. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dapur.

Kyuhyun panik, apakah semua ini nyata? apakah dia benar-benar sendiri saat ini? Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di sofa itu sedang tangannya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menunduk frustasi. Diacaknya rambut hitam miliknya itu kencang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" tanya seorang dengan nada suara bingung. Kyuhyun mencari asal suara itu dan betapa kagetnya dia mendapati Sungmin berada hanya berjarak satu meter darinya.

"Ya!kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Pelukan itu erat seperti takut pria itu akan menghilang dari hadapannya. Setelah dirasa cukup memastikan bahwa sosok yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun ini nyata, Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin mesra.

Pertama bibirnya, kemudian beralih ke pipinya, kemudian ke matanya, lalu terakhir dipuncak kepalanya sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Kau habis darimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, tangannya masih memeluk posesif Sungmin.

"Aku baru saja selesai membereskan lemari pakaian kita disebelah ruang cuci." Jawab Sungmin yang kini balas memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang kenapa?" tanya Sungmin, ingin menyelesaikan rasa penasarannya karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bertingkah aneh pagi ini.

"Aniyoo..hanya rindu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kini dia menempelkan bibirnya dipuncak kepala Sungmin sementara kedua tangannya masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangnya.

"Serius, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sungmin, makin tidak percaya pada apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sepertinya Sungmin harus memeriksakan kesehatan 'suami'nya, takut-takut kepala Kyuhyun ini terbentur sesuatu.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat, kemudian tersenyum. "Apakah aku sudah bilang bahwa kau terlihat tampan hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan sukses membuat Sungmin merinding hebat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau demam ya?" tanya Sungmin kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun. _Normal_, pikir Sungmin. Berarti benar, dia harus memeriksakan Kyuhyun ke dokter siang ini.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja!" jelas Kyuhyun. "Min, maafkan aku atas kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Maafkan aku karena tidak percaya padamu." Tambah Kyuhyun dan membuat Rara makin bingung.

"Memangnya tiga hari yang lalu ada apa?"

"Kita bertengkar hebat, kau ingat?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengingatkan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi Sungmin sepertinya tidak mengingat hal itu. Jadi, Kyuhyun menjelaskan detail peristiwanya saat mereka sudah sama-sama duduk di sofa itu.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya menggeleng. Bukan karena tidak ingat, tapi karena Sungmin yakin dia dan Kyuhyun tidak sedang bertengkar. Seingatnya dia dan Kyuhyun sangat jarang berkomunikasi. Kyuhyun itu pendiam dan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sedang Sungmin terlalu takut hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya. Karena Kyuhyun yang sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya bukan orang yang ramah ketika konsentrasinya terganggu.

"Aish..sudahlah itu tidak penting!" seru Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Sungmin lagi. "Yang penting sekarang setiap pagi dan malam aku akan mengucapkan aku mencintaimu!" tambah Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup lembut pipi Sungmin.

_Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi_, pikir Kyuhyun yang kini lekat memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tidak mempercayai mata dan telinganya. Kyuhyun-nya yang dingin itu bertindak seperti ini. Entahlah, Sungmin harus senang atau sedih?

"Sudah jangan bengong seperti itu! lebih baik kita segera bersiap mandi, sebentar lagi Hyukjae akan datang!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik bangun Sungmin yang masih terkejut melihat perubahan sikapnya.

"Dia menelponmu?" tanya Sungmin antusias. Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian tersenyum singkat. "Feeling!" katanya sambil menunjuk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Sepertinya kau memang harus ke dokter!"seru Sungmin pada sosok yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar seruan Sungmin. Seaneh itukah dirinya jika dia bersikap romantis? Tapi kini Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Ya..setiap hari dan selamanya dia akan mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa dia sangat mencintainya. Biar saja seluruh dunia mengatakan dirinya aneh, Kyuhyun tidak peduli!

Yang terpenting sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyesal. Kyuhyun tidak ingin meratap dan berkutat dalam rasa bersalah dihari esok miliknya. Sebab kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok kan?

_So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking off.._

_If tomorrow never comes.._

.

.

.

Jadi, sudahkah kalian mengatakan betapa kalian mencintai ibu kalian?

Ayah? Kekasih? Adik? Kakak? Atau sahabat kalian?

Jika belum, saat ini juga katakan bahwa kalian menyayangi mereka!

Katakan sebelum semuanya terlambat.. ^_^

**Cz we'll never know whether tomorrow will come to us or not**

Withlove

**Crest**


End file.
